


5x20 Drabble

by ginahavens002



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow episode 5x20, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginahavens002/pseuds/ginahavens002
Summary: Just a little spec/drabble of Olicity in 5x20!





	5x20 Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is my first fic, I posted it on tumblr, but I guess ill post it here, just to have all my fics in one place! hope you enjoy!

Oliver looked around the room. His first thought once he came to consciousness, Felicity. “Felicity”, he called out, when he got no response, he called out again, starting to get frantic,getting up and walking around the bunker looking for her. The lights had all gone out, and there was no sign of Chase anywhere. “Fuck”, where the hell is Chase he thought, and more importantly, what the hell happened to felicity?

He stilled in the corner when he heard a small voice cry out “Oliver”, running towards the voice, he found her trapped under one of the tables in the back. Once he reached her, he cupped her face gently, “Felicity, are you okay?” , “I’m okay, but I think chase used an EMP to blow out the electricity”. “How can you be sure?”, he replied, “because I can’t feel my legs. And the only thing that can short circuit all electrical devices is an EMP”. Oliver paused to look at her before responding. She looked so afraid, so scared, something he rarely ever saw in her. It hit him how much she had been put through, how much he had put her through, and the toll it had taken on her. For gods sake she had run in front of a bullet. Several times. And he had let her. He swore to himself he would never fail her again. “Hey, it will be okay. I promise. ”, he said still cupping her face. She looked at him with a small smile, before moving her lips as to say something, but before she could, he was already moving to pick her up and carry her. “Uh Oliver, what are you doing?"she asked. "Carrying you to your wheel chair”, he replied as he moved them across the room and gently placed her into the chair he had kept in the corner. “I kept this, just in case. I had hoped you would never have to use it, but I just wanted to make sure you had a back up”, he said as he looked at her, kneeling so he was at her height. “Thank you”, she replied, a look he couldn’t quite decipher in her eyes. “Oliver, we need to find where chase is”, she said, “I know. I don’t think he is here, otherwise he would’ve done something, but just to be sure, stay here in the corner, while I check around the lair for him” he replied. Quickly Oliver got up and grabbed a gun off the rack, and scanned the room with it. When he saw no sign of chase, he went back to felicity. She sat there in her chair, tears brimming her eyes. God, she really was beautiful , beautiful and strong and smart, and he had failed her, repeatedly. When she saw him again she smiled “guessing he’s not here”, she said, he simply nodded in return. “We need to get out of here”, she said and he nodded once again. Walking towards the elevator he realized the doors had been sealed and that without electricity they couldn’t be opened. He jogged towards the staircase and walked up to the top, but the door was locked. “Fuck”, he shouted, he ran back down to the stairs, walking back to Felicity, but noticed she had moved. He quickly started to panic when he heard her, “hey Oliver I found some lights we can use”, he walked over to her, where she was now sitting at the conference table flicking on lights. She opened a drawer and pulled out schematics for the lair and started to read them. He walked over to her, and sat in one of the chairs, “Chase locked us in. The doors and elevator are both locked”, he said, “I know, but maybe there’s a way out through the vents or something”, felicity responded. Oliver and her carefully looked over the schematics, when after a few minutes he said “there isn’t another way out felicity, and there is no way you can get out of here crawling through the vents without feeling your legs. Our best bet might be to wait until the team realizes something is wrong” he said. She turned her hair to look at him, “even if I can’t crawl through the vents, you still can and -” she began to say “I am not leaving you. You and I are getting out of here. Together. ” he interrupted, his tone of voice implying he was not to be argued with. She looked at him and nodded and then for the first time that night, let out a real breath and relaxed her shoulders.

He looked at her. He couldn’t seem to stop looking. He remembered those mornings when she had woken up, tangled between his arms, and all he could do was look at her. It was the happiest he’d ever been. And now, they were here, trapped, and all he could do was look at her. They were so broken, the two of them. He lied to her, and they had broken up. Then laurel died. Then havenrock. And then everyone had left, and it was just the two of them. She had never given up on him. She stayed all summer , helping him piece back the city, the lair, everything. She was right - she had stood by him through everything - and in return he killed her boyfriend and drove her into something that nearly got her killed. After that one night in the summer, he thought it was best to keep his space, keep his distance, but now, looking at her, he saw what he had done. He came to her whenever he was in need of help or guidance, but she never came to him. He had made her feel isolated, not a part of the team. He stopped treating her like a partner and there was no excuse. And that night, she stood in front of a goddamn bullet. Multiple bullets. And she didn’t let anyone stop her. She could’ve died. She could’ve fixing died, and it would’ve been his fault. If he had just listened to her, if he had been there for her - and not been so focused on himself and his agenda - he would’ve been able to help her. And instead, she thought he didn’t trust her, didn’t want to let her in, and yes a part of that was true, but the bigger truth was that he couldn’t lose her. Not ever. He wanted her safe because he lov - because he loved her. And he knew it wasn’t an excuse. She wasn’t something he could control, but damnit he couldn’t lose her. And the lack of care she had for her own life was concerning. Her drive for justice had taken over her, and she almost died. She almost died. He looked at her still, as she read over the schematics, and after a few minutes she finally turned her head, noticing his stare.

“You know it’s rude to stare”, she joked. His lips quirked up, ready to say something when she spoke, “I think there might be a way to open up the elevator doors, and I mean you’re pretty strong, so if you pull the doors apart, we can probably access the elevator. And I know the elevator needs electricity to run, but you can possible scale up the ladder on the side of the wall and get reinforcements.” He looked at her , his eyes never moving off her own, then spoke “felicity, god knows what Adrian’s plan is, but there is no way in hell I am leaving you in here until I know it is safe.” He used the same tone as before , and she nodded before moving her eyes of his, and stared at her hands in her lap. He couldn’t stop looking at her. He scanned her face, when he noticed blood on the corner right next to her hair. Anger swelled in his mind and He immediately got up and went to get some gauze and supplies from the med kit, then returned, turning her chair, and kneeled once again in front of it. The question already forming on her lips, but before she could respond he plucked off her glasses and pushed her hair back behind her ear. He dipped the cotton ball in some alcohol, and softly said “this might sting”, as he moved to dab it on her face. She flinched a little, not nearly as much as he did when she cleaned his wounds, as her eyes studiously avoided his own. He continued to clean her wound , and eventually placed the antibiotic on it, and then bandaged it. When he was done he placed her glasses on her face, her eyes finally moving to look at his own, a small smile crossed on her lips. She looked so beautiful, he thought to himself, but she broke his train of thought when she barely whispered a “thank you” to him. He was aware of how close his face was to hers, and he didn’t want to move back. “Anytime”, he said, using the same soft tone as before.

Felicity didn’t know what to say. She simply moved her stare back to the hands in her lap, noticing how he hadn’t moved from where he stood kneeling. She was so angry. All the hurt and the heartache and sadness had just made her angry. And she hated being angry. She just wanted to cry and let it all out, but she couldn’t do that anymore. He didn’t trust her, and while she trusted him implicitly, she didn’t want to fight with him, or talk with him about it, because she didn’t really know if he would be there for her. After all, everyone in her life who she had loved had left, or died, or lied to her, and she was so sick of letting people in who would only her. It was becoming clear the toll the past year had taken on her, and she knew she should talk to someone, but Oliver wasn’t that person anymore for her. She hadn’t gone to him this year, and he never seemed to care what was really going on, so maybe he had moved on, and maybe she should too. His quiet “felicity” broke her out of her thoughts.

“Felicity. I -” he paused, His hand cupping her face again, but she only flinched when he did, clearly startled by his unwarranted touch, as his heart broke at the fact that he wasn’t supposed to do that anymore. He dropped his hand, cupping her own, hoping it was a more appropriate touch, and began to speak again. “I’m sorry felicity. For a lot of things really, but you have to know I trust you. More than I have ever trusted anyone in my life. I just - I just can’t have you getting hurt. And I know that might sound stupid or "caveman like” as you would put it, but I can’t lose you. I lo- I need you. I don’t know how to live without you. You have always been the light of my life- the light of the team. You carry people - you carry me. You’re supportive, and smart and brilliant and beautiful and I just need you. I need you to be safe, and I don’t mean just physically. I don’t want you carrying my burden, or selling your soul to fix my mistakes. And I know that because you are selfless you will do anything to save me- or anyone for that matter. It’s what makes you a hero - but I just can’t lose you. And tonight, when you stood in front of that gun, and I’m not talking about my gun, I think I lost my mind. Because felicity there was no way to know that I would take that guy out, and later when you stood in front of those people you barely know, to protect the person who could get you chase, you risked your life again, and that- that scares me to death. Because felicity, whatever torture or hell chase puts me through- losing you is the worst thing that could ever happen. I love you. I am in love with you. I have never stopped loving you, and I will never not be in love with you. Hell, I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t in love with you. And this love felicity - it - it gives me a reason to live, and to fight, and to be a better man. And I know it isn’t fair to put this on you- to say this to you. Because you deserve better than me, hell I’m not sure there is a man alive who deserves you, but I just need you to know that this isn’t because I don’t trust you. It has nothing to do with trust. And I know I lied to you, aggressively, and I know how much that must have hurt given that everyone you ever loved lied to you and it must have broken your heart that I lied to you. And I know I broke your trust. And then I hurt you some more because I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. But that ends now. I will never be the man you deserve, and I know I’ve lost you for good, but I am going to be there for you, and I’m not backing down. And I swear to you, I trust you - implicitly. And I promise to work on getting you to trust me, because I will be there for you- for everything. “ Oliver paused , looking st her as she stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock, as she was about to say something a violent beeping noise sounded in the lair.

"How romantic Oliver!” a chilling voice said, coming from some sort of speaker system. Chase he thought to himself, he quickly grabbed a gun and stepped in front of felicity’s chair. “Oh I’m not in this room,” said he voice, “the speaker system is quite effective. I just wanted to let you know you’re trapped. And that the only way out is through the ladder in the elevator, but I have a feeling you might not make it out alive. Of course the alternative is the oxygen slowly being sucked out of the lair through the vents in 24 hours, and your sweet sweet felicity dies in your arms. Either way Oliver, by the end of this night, you will both be dead. And felicity will know exactly the type of man you are.” The system beeped, and then a short fuse blew on the speaker, clearly short circuiting whatever connection the speaker had to the outside world. Oliver turned to look at felicity, as she spoke “Oliver, you have to climb up the elevator shaft. I’ve seen you scale walls, I know you can do it. Once your outside you can get help, and then you can come and get me too. But staying here with me won’t help. I’m a dead weight without legs and without electricity, and at least you can get out.”

“Felicity -” he began to say, but he was interrupted , “Oliver, please. Either we both die or we both have a chance to live. Please Oliver, ” she begged him, and he looked at her again.

“Ok”, he replied. He bent down again as he said okay, and this time she grabbed his hands. She rested her forehead against his and said, “Thank you, for what you said. I’m sorry too, I really am” he smiled again and then moved his head and pressed his lips to her forehead. Then swiftly got up and walked to the elevator. She rolled behind him, stopping a few feet behind him. He grabbed at the ends of the door and began to pull them apart. Slowly he was able to move them, and eventually they were open wide enough. He grabbed the gun that he had set in felicitys lap, and used it to keep the doors jammed open. He turned once more and smiled at her before he leaped to the other side and grabbed onto the ladder. Then her started to scale up when he saw the entrance was blocked off by the top of the elevator. Slowly the elevator started to rumble, and he realized it was about to drop. He quickly scaled down, and tried to leap through the crack in the door where felicity sat in her chair. But he missed and fell. The last sound he heard was “OLIVER”, as a scream shouted from felicity’s lips.

 

Felicity was in shock. But she quickly snapped out of it as she rolled over to the supply station and grabbed one of the grappling arrows. She removed her self from the chair, and held on to the end, while sticking the arrow firmly in the elevator wall. She then sat on the edge and fell over, holding on tight to the rope. As she neared he bottom she tugged slightly, allowing the rope to tighten up, and landed on the ground with a soft thud. “Oliver” she shouted, seeing him laying against the brick wall at the bottom of the shaft, and crawled up to him, sitting between his legs. “Oliver - OLIVER - come back! Oliver come back!” She shouted, cupping his face, Tears coming out of her eyes. “Oliver, please, please don’t leave me. Oliver, I can’t lose you. I love you. Please. Oliver” she said on a loop, hoping there was some god that would just wake him up. She felt his neck, searching for a pulse, and after a minute, she felt one. Relief flooded through her, but she was still so nervous, he could be unconscious, or knocked out permanently. She cried silently, praying to every god.

After an hour, she heard a deep breath. She stilled. Oliver slowly moved his head, and opened his eyes. “Felicity”, he said softly. “Oh Oliver”, she sobbed, and he pulled her close hugging her. “How did you get down here”, he asked, “grappling arrow”, she replied. Oliver smiled- a big smile and let out a shaky breath. “Felicity that was dangerous, you could’ve gotten hurt” he said, “there was no choice to make, Oliver. I wasn’t going to leave you here” she responded. He couldn’t believe how far she would go for him - actually he could. She had always done everything for her. He really loved this woman. “Felicity, now that we are trapped down here, I think it might be a good idea to talk - to really talk” he said. Felicity quickly dropped her eyes from his gaze and look down. Slowly she brought them back up, a scared look in her eyes, “look Oliver, we have to figure out a way out of here. How are you feeling? Can you walk? We need to get out of here or get some help!” She said adamantly. He cupped her cheek again, “felicity, I’m fine. But we are at the bottom of an elevator shaft, and I don’t have the strength to climb up it. At this point we have to trust our team will find us and get to us. For now, the only thing we can do is talk - and I think it’s about time we do” he said.

Felicity looked at him, and then spoke, “what do you want to talk about Oliver?” “Let’s start with you thinking I don’t trust you” he said. Felicity looked at him and spoke slowly and softly again, “Oliver I just - I understand that those five years you were alone. And that your default is to go about things alone. But I - I need you to let me in. And I know that is hard for you, but I don’t know how to be in a relationship with someone if they don’t trust me. And I need you to trust me when I make a decision- even if you disagree. I just need you for once, to be there for me when I really need it. Because I need a teammate, a partner, someone who trusts me, trusts the calls I make. And last year- when I found out about William. My heart broke, because I thought that you were supposed to be the one person I could trust, but you had been lying to me. And I don’t know what I can do to make you trust me. I don’t. And I- ” he interrupted her “- felicity, I do trust you. Implicitly. I know that I hurt you so deeply with William. And I probably broke us for good. But you have to understand I trust you. And I’m light of that I need to tell you something. Something that I never told you because I wasn’t able to admit to myself. But last month, when I was tortured, chase showed me something about myself. Those five years away felicity, they changed me more than you know. The reason I never talk about the bratva - my last year there- is because it’s the year that made me what I am , a killer. I am a killer felicity. I liked to kill. When I was in the bratva, killing was what I did, they turned me into this man who wouldn’t think twice about killing, and somewhere in all that killing, I became this person. The mission; righting my fathers wrongs- it was all a lie. And I became a killer. I did this to kill, and until tommy died, I didn’t know how to stop killing. When I met you, you were the first person I met, that I didn’t see as a target, as something I could kill if I needed to for my safety. You were - special. The first person I knew that was just good. Good to the bone. And you deserve to know the type of man I am - I am a killer. And if you walk away after all of this, I won’t blame you or resent you. You deserve so much better. So much. ”

Felicity looked at him before speaking “Oliver, you are a good man. I know this. I know it in my bones. When you were with the bratva, yes they turned you into a killer, but after years of you being tortured and beating, your only comfort was killing. Killing someone was the only way to ensure that they wouldn’t come back for you. And killing someone was the only way you could survive- survive like your father told you to- so you could right his wrongs. You aren’t a sick psychopath who likes to kill people, you are a man who was put through hell and back and you made it out the other end alive. And maybe when you came back- you resorted to killing, because it was the only thing you could trust. But you changed. You became a hero - a better man. You became a man who people follow. He arrow is a part of you, but it’s not the whole you. Oliver queen is a good person. Arrow and all. You are a hero - and your past and the things you did to survive - they don’t define you. You are a good man. I believe that more than anything. And you can’t let chase make you believe in something you’re not. You are not a killer.” She let out a breath after she was done speaking, her fiery gaze boring into him. She spoke so confidently, so strongly, he couldn’t help but let a single tear fall from his cheek. He pulled her close and hugged her, whispering “thank you” into her ear. They remained in an embrace for quiet some time, before She moved back and said, “for the record, I love you too. I never stopped, and please don’t think you broke us. Truth is, while a big part of me was scared of the lies and the mistrust, another part of me ran because I was scared. And you should know it wasn’t all you. I always run from things like this when I get scared. Something in my DNA, I guess. So I’m sorry for that.”

Oliver just stared for a moment. She still loved him. She loved him. He smiled at her and pressed his forehead against hers, “i don’t think it’s possible to love someone more than I love you”, he said. She smiled in return, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then she settled her head against his shoulders, lying down his arms. They sat there content, until Curtis, dig, Dinah, and Rene found them.

They were taken out of there, and a few hours later, they were all in felicity’s apartment. Her chip had started to work again, and his legs and body no longer felt so sore from the fall. The team talked, devising a plan to catch chase once and for all. One by one they filed out, until it was just Oliver and felicity. They sat on the couch side by side, neither of them speaking, as a movie played on the screen. Felicity rested her head against his shoulder, tucked against his side, and he swore all the pain of the last year was erased just by her being there next to her. He knew they weren’t back together, that it was going to take much more than a few conversations to get them back together. But they still loved each other - and she helped him realize who he was. He still wanted to talk about her jumping in front of bullets and diving down elevator shafts, but for now that could wait. He looked down at her, noticing she was asleep. He gently shifted, and picked her up in his arms. He carried her up the stairs - like he had done so many times before - laid her down on the bed. He toon one last look at her, dropped a kiss to her forehead and he swore he heard her mumble “I love you”. He walked out the room and settled on the couch. He knew she was okay with him staying, and he was not leaving her alone until chase was out of the picture. He laid down and closed his eyes- sleep coming to him for the first time in a year. He was making his way back home - to felicity.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s check me out on tumblr @olicityiloveyou  
> also plz leave a comment they keep me going!!


End file.
